wikiasplosionfandomcom-20200215-history
Morpher Moon Madness/Transcript
Act 1 in Lava Deserts at night. The Ingrids are walking through, wearing backpacks. Fletcher: Oh yeah, this looks like the perfect place to pitch our tents. Bernard: We did not bring any tents! Fletcher: You did not bring any tents?! On a camping trip?! What did you MorphMonkeys bring? Sleeping bags? Bernard: Nope! Fletcher: Soy beans and Streaky bacon? Trail mix? Bernard: (Dismissively waving hand.) Nu huh! Fletcher: Board games? S'mores? Fudge brownies? Wet wipes?! Bernard: We brought… (Hoists up huge ice cube.) …AN ICE CUBE! (Shivers and juggles ice cube around between hands.) ''OH! OH! SO COLD! ''(Drops cube on ground.) We will have a cozy camp cube! Melvin: And chill Hot Dog Takeouts! Bernard: And freeze Morphmallows! Fletcher: Hmm! Well if that is how you handle a camp cube, you have got a lot to learn about camping! to later. The camp cube is set up and gives a soft blue glow. Bernard is playing an acoustic bass guitar, Melvin has a Hot Dog Takeout on a branch and his holding it to the camp cube, and Fletcher is stacking Morphmallows onto a twig from the cooler by him. Fletcher: Nothing like a cold camp cube on a starry night! Eh, men? Melvin: (Pulling Hot Dog Takeout off of cube) ''All right, this Hot Dog Takeouts is ice-cold! A a achoo! (Shoots out fire, singing the Hot Dog Takeout.) Aw w… '''Bernard:' (Touches camp cube, screams and pulls his fingers off fast, shaking them.) ''OW! SO COLD! SO COLD! '''Fletcher:' Ya marphmonkey! Do you not know you should not play with ice cubes? You could begin a woodland freeze! (Puts on cabin leader hat.) Now remember, campers… (Pulls down a panel that says “First Safety”, points to words with stick as soon as he says them.) ''…Safety First! ''(He barfs a puff of fire, charring his Morphmallows, he groans.) Bernard: (Holding hand, laughs) Melvin: (Sneezes, sending out a large fire gush that melts the camp cube, dimming it. He wipes his snout with his hand.) Bernard: (Points and laughs at Melvin and then points to the melted camp cube.) Need ice! I get! (Runs off screen and speedily returns with a blue gas canister labelled “Icy Water”) I got! (Pours the contents onto the camp cube, ice cubes and water scatter everywhere.) Fletcher: Have you lost your Morphers? (Rushes towards Bernard, the ice has now spread on the ground as Melvin stomps it out.) Gimme that before you begin a wild woods freeze! (Grabs canister and holds it away, though the ice continues to spill out.) ''You wanna kill yourself? ''(Ice spreads onto him and freezes him.) Melvin: He is frostbitten! Bernard: Get your fire on, we need to stop this ice! I will find some Morpher Wheels! shoots a flame from his tail and waves it around while Bernard runs off screen. Meanwhile, the ice continues to encase Fletcher. Melvin: Hurry! The ice has spread! continues to rush as the ice catches up to him. Cut back to Fletcher, he is covered in ice. Fletcher: Hhurry! to Bernard at the cooler. He digs through it, tossing varying items behind him. Cut back to Melvin melting the ice. The scene splits to Bernard still throwing objects behind him. He then finds three Ingrid Morpher Wheels. Bernard: Ah! (Runs back, waving Morpher Wheel towards Melvin.) I got! I got! grabs the Morpher Wheel. Bernard: Let us morph! sizable shoe comes down and stomps down to a slimy mess. The Marph splash appears. Melvin and Bernard: MARPH! Melvin and Bernard Marph is formed, still holding the two Morpher Wheels. Melvin and Bernard Marph: (Speaking in both of their voices.) Mm…wrong! (Fast cut to ice spreading and then back to them.) Let us do it again! another Morpher Wheel. A steamer press pushes them together into poop and separates. The Marph splash appears again. Melvin and Bernard: MARPH! second Melvin and Bernard Marph is formed. Melvin and Bernard Marph 2: ''(Speaking in both of their voices.) I do not think so! ''back to Fletcher, he is entirely encased in ice and it spreads on him. Fletcher: Please! Help…me… back to Marph. They touch the Morpher Wheel again. It turns into a chainsaw that cuts them up and detonates into the morph splash. Finally, the Melvin and Bernard morph is formed, as a bugle fanfare is played in the background. He flies around on his rocket pack, melting the ice with his fire nostril nozzle into a pool of water onto the ground. The two demorph onto the ground, both laughing. Fletcher glares at them and tosses the empty canister away. Fletcher: Boy, you have got a lot to learn about camping! Melvin: (Sneezes, sending a gush of fire that steams the melted water and wipes his nose.) Bernard: (Laughs.) fill the screen, with Boyd and Gordon eating them. Cut to later. The camp cube is set back up and the water is gone. Melvin is dangling a stick with a Morphmallow on it between his toes, Bernard is playing an acoustic guitar, and Fletcher is holding a stick with a single Morphmallow on it. Fletcher: Ah h…now that is what I call a cold camp cube. Bernard: ''(Laughs.)'' Melvin: It gives me the shivers. (Sneezes.) Bernard: I cannot feel my feet! (Laughs.) Fletcher: Yes sir, there is nothing better than an ice Morphmallow. (Eats Morphmallow.) to the ledges, a Norphers goes on top of it. Norpher: Norph, Norph, Norph, Norph, no…oh? back to the campsite. Melvin:'' '(Gasps)'' Did you hear that? back to Norphers, who cover their mouths and duck down in shock. Cut back to campsite. '''Melvin: There must be someone out there! back to Norphers. One shushes the others. Norpher: (Hoots.) Other Norphers:'' '(Join in.)'' back to campsite. '''Fletcher: (Laughs.) That is nothing to be afraid of! It is a couple of owls, doodling at the moon. (Turns to look at moon.) Whoa. (Other Ingrids join him.) Would you look at that batty moon? Bernard:'' ''I have never seen the moon look so big! (Laughs.) Fletcher: It reminds me of a dream I once had… Bernard: I smell a camp cube story! Melvin: Yeah! A creepy camp cube story! three are gathered around the camp cube again, Fletcher is tapping his hand with his Morphmallow stick. Fletcher: Well now, let me think about it. It was on a night like tonight! The moon was acting odd! I mean, REALLY ODD. to a monochromatic scene of the Ingrids walking around, shifting eyes often, it gradually changes color. The moon slowly rises up behind them. Narrator Fletcher: We were minding our own business, when we all felt the weirdest sensation, like something was stalking us. IT WAS THE MOON! moon pops up and chases them, the Ingrids scream and run away. Cut back to the campsite. Bernard:'' '(Nervously laughing.)'' That is messed up. '''Melvin: Seriously. cut to the entire campsite. Norphers pop up from the ledges. Fletcher: That is when things got REALLY ODD! shifts to monochrome. Narrator Fletcher: Now, where was I? Fletcher: (Looking at the screen.) You were talking about the moon, dumbass! Narrator Fletcher:'' ''Oh, yeah! The moon! (Scene shifts back to color.) Bernard:'' '(Laughs.)'' '''Melvin: (Sneezes into a tissue, burning it.) Narrator Fletcher: It got all freakish on us! Invading our personal space! turns into an eye that goes out of the clouds and to the Ingrids, causing them to huddle and back off. Fletcher: It is a space invasion, men! Run for it! moon sprouts legs and becomes the ShuttleSpace as it runs after the fled Ingrids, who scream. Two Norphers look on from behind a stone and follow the chase. Narrator Fletcher: So we ran for our lives! to ShuttleSpace and Norphers chasing after screaming Ingrids. Narrator Fletcher: 'But it was too quick for us! ''sends out a claw from a hatch and grabs the Ingrids. '''Fletcher: We are dead meat, fellas! drags the Ingrids in and the hatch closes. Narrator Fletcher: We were trapped on board the alien spaceship as it set a new course! rev as Norphers grab onto the foot of the ShuttleSpace. It blasts up in the air as the Norphers scream. Cut to Morpher Moon, where it lands. The claw comes out of the hatch and holds out the Ingrids. It raises a foot, knocking the Norphers back, and kicks the Ingrids in the air. Bernard: Pumped kick. Ingrids hit Orbantopia’s glass dome with a moan and slide down, landing stomachdown on the ground. The Orbans are floating near them. They turn around in a sitting position Orbans: Welcome to the moon, inferior Plutoids! (Roland fires his long range pistols off in the air. Cut to Norphers hiding behind boulder.) Norpher: Norph, Norph…Norph? (Hovers upwards.) Norph! Norph! Norph! Norpher hovers as well, both chanting in fear. Cut back to the Morphers. Narrator Fletcher: It did not take long to figure out we were in a tight spot! Fletcher: We have been… Bernard: '''…Abducted… '''Melvin: …by moon men! Fletcher: (Holding out an Ingrid Morpher Wheel.) No choice! We need to use the Morpher Wheel! Melvin: Do you not think that is somewhat drastic? Fletcher: TAKE IT! Ingrids: (Touch Morpher Wheel and scream. A rolling pin comes out of nowhere, rolling them flat). MERPH! flattened Ingrids form into the Ingrids Merph. Ingrids Merph: (Laughs.) back to the Orbans, staring in confusion. Nikolai: Huh, is he threatening us? Man blinks for a moment as a camera shutter is heard. Orbans:'' ''MORPH! (Scream, pull out Morpher Wheel and fly up to touch it.) Cradle of planets is formed, and explode in the 9/11 explosion as the Orbans Merph is formed. Orbans Merph: 'OH YEAH! ''Merphs fly up and circle each other in combat stances. '''Narrator Fletcher: The fight was on! We had gone headtohead in a Merphedout confrontation! When stranger things happened… Merphs continue to circle each other, as colored lights circle them, eventually turning into a heart and the Merphs dance. The Ingrids Merph twirls the Orbans Merph around his hand and lets him fall into his arms. They spiral again and do the Whip and the Nae Nae. They then turn towards each other. Orbans Merph: Say, you are not inferior after all, Plutoid! Ingrids Merph: And you are good yourself, moon spook! Both Merphs: Let us be friends! Merphs go down to the ground and split up. Man: 'We are the Orbans! ''(Points to Nikolai.) This is Nikolai! '''Nikolai: ''(Cuts to him. He waves.)'' Yo! Man:'' '(Cuts back to him, he points to Roland)'' And this is Roland! '''Roland: (Cuts to him. He salutes.) Tenhut! Man:'' '(Cuts back to him) And my name is Nor… ''(Face spins around.) '''Nor: …Man! (Giggles, head spins around again) Man: (Clears throat.) to Ingrids. Fletcher: (Waves) ''Fletcher here! '''Bernard:' (Raises hand.) ''Bernard! ''(Laughs.) Melvin: (Raises hand.) And I am Melvin. We are the Inin (Sneezes, burst of fire comes out, he wipes his snout.) ''Ingrids. ''to both villages together, smiling. Narrator Fletcher: Turns out the moon Morphers were friendly after all! to Norphers still hovering in space. Norpher: Norph, Norph, Norph, Norph…are you f**king kidding me? Norph, Norph, Norph… Morpher Wheel is formed on screen as the background flashes varying colors and the Morpher Wheel gains gaps. Sheldon pops out of the orange pit. Shuff: Heh, how many Morphers does it take to cross the street? Vanessa: (Pops out of the blue hole, tittering and points at Shuff.) How many?! Shuff: Uh…a sh*t ton? Vulk: (Laughs, then grows nonplussed and sighs.) Morphers logo fills the screen multiple times. Cut to inside Orbantopia, Man is leading the others. Man: …And this is the grand atrium of our fantastic moon fort! That dome is the only thing between us and the ugly vacuum of space! Fletcher: Um, were we not walking around out there? (Man glares and slaps him.) …Sorry. Man: That dome is invincible! Nothing in the big, wide cosmos could penetrate it! (Switches faces.) Nor: Uh-oh! Man lied! (Switches faces.) Man: F**k you! (Switches faces.) Nor: Greedy Man! No lie! (Switches faces.) Man: All right, already! There is a MINOR flaw in the design. Roland: Yep! Fragile as a testicle! Man: We are working on it! to Nikolai and Bernard. Nikolai: Bogus! (To Bernard.) ''So, little buddy, know any good tricks? '''Bernard: '''Yeah! Heh heh, tricks! ''(Pushes finger in his anus and farts, fire and smoke comes out of his ears.) Nikolai: Whoa! (Bernard points at him and points upwards. Nikolai flies up to the smoke. Bernard forms a smoke lasso and grasps Nikolai in it, who yelps in horror. Bernard slowly brings it down, laughing. Nikolai grins.) ''Impressive, good sir! '''Man:' (off screen) Well, folks! (Cut back to him) That is all there is to see! (Switches faces.) Nor: Nor tumtum all bumblywumbly. Nor need crater tot! (Switches faces.) Man: (Irritated.) Not now, Nor, I am talking here! (Switches faces.) Nor: 'Nor need crater tot NOW! ''(Switches faces, Roland and Fletcher look at each other puzzled.) '''Man: (More annoyed.) What Nor needs is a napnap! (Switches faces.) Nor:'' '(In a satanic voice with sizable green shock waves coming from his mouth that shake the environment.) NO NAPNAP!!! Fletcher: …Whoa. (Walks up to Nor.) He h, you know, napnap is a great idea, Nor! Nor: CRATER TOT! (Throws himself onto the ground and bounds at it, causing shock waves that loosen three oxygen bottles into the air that start to head towards the dome.) Nor need crater tot! Nor need crater tot! Nor need crater tot! Fletcher: Oh, my Morphers! (Closeup of him as he screams, he rushes towards Nikolai and Bernard.) Those thingies are going to break the dome! I will deal with the infant, you need to stop them! Nikolai: Do not sweat it, bro! We got this! Come on, buddy! (Grabs Bernard’s fingers and zooms off. Cut to an Orban/Ingrid Morpher Wheel encased in glass that says “In Case of Emergency”. Bernard covers his ears as Nikolai breaks the glass and grabs the Morpher Wheel.) Let us morph! grabs onto the Morpher Wheel. It forms into a huge inflatable pump that blows up the Morpher Wheel until it bursts. The Nikolai & Bernard morph is formed. Nikolai & Bernard Morph: ''(In Nikolai’s voice, towards audience)'' Nice morph, right? (Flies up and stops in midair. He farts out a river of flames, which loop into three smoke lassos. He grabs them and circles them around.) Alley o op! sends out all three lassos towards the air tanks. Two catch, but one slips out, heading towards the dome. Cut to Man. Man: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! back to the dome, the oxygen tank hits, breaking it. Cut back to Man and Fletcher Man: (Gasps, switches faces.) Nor: I need crater tot NOW! (Bounds on ground and continues another tantrum, causing Fletcher to leap in the air.) to a petite skyscraper, which is lifted up into the air, heading towards the dome. Cut to Fletcher and the morph. Fletcher: 'Oh, sh*t n***** w** c**** d*** s**** frog! Our lives are in your hands! '''Nikolai & Bernard Morph: '''I told you, bro, we got this! ''(Flies off. He goes behind the skyscraper and pushes behind it, slowing it down before it hits the dome. Cut back to Man and Fletcher.] '''Man: Yaaay! back to the morph. Nikolai & Bernard morph: 'No problem o! You can always count on the Orbans! ''(Raises arm back, hits dome, it splits. He gasps.) to outside the dome as it breaks. Cut to inside, as glass falls. Man punches Fletcher out of the way. Cut to outside, the dome is completely smashed as the oxygen tank and skyscraper hover out. Cut to inside. Man and Fletcher pop up from the glass shards. 'Fletcher: '''Ha! So much for the “ugly vacuum of space”! Huh? ''whirring noise is heard. Cut to outside the dome. A large vacuum rolls onto screen, sucking up the remains of Orbantopia, and then the moon, rolling back off screen. Falling Morpher Wheels fill the screen for a scene transfer. to a sizable Rainbow Morpher Wheel. Vanessa, Fritz, Ted, Sheldon, Sid, and Jake pop onscreen and touch it. Iron ingresses that say “MARPH TIME” close down on them. 'All Six: '''MARPH? ''entrances open. The Massive Marph is formed. '''Massive Marph: (Roaring, notices audience, waves.) ''Hello, ladies! ''Morpher Wheels fill the screen for scene transfer. Cut to a picnic set outside the Morpher Moon. Nikolai flies in. Roland is wearing a blue apron, holding a plate of crater tots and a spatula. Fletcher is holding an empty plate. Roland: We Orbans would like to officially welcome our Ingrid friends to the Morpher Moon. (Cut to closeup of Roland, Bernard, and Melvin. Roland holds out the plate.) ''Take a sampling of my crimson hot crater tots! ''(Bernard and Melvin each take one and chew.) Yup, the kind of grub that puts the man in spaceman. and Melvin recoil and spit fire onto the crater tots, burning them to soot. Bernard: Man food. to the picnic table, Nor is pouring a glass of Oxy-Juice into a cup. Nor: FogJuice! FogJuice! pops up next to Nor. Bernard: ''(Laughs.) Treats, treats! ''(Scoops up all the cupcakes and cups, shoves them in his mouth and chews, leaving frosting and sprinkles on his mouth. Nor switches to Man.) Man: 'Whoa, boy! Slow down before you blow a gasket! ''(Bernard swallows as a splatting noise is heard and he breathes a sigh of relief) ''Um…never mind. ''to underground. The two Norphers are burrowing through the dirt with a drill, chanting and pop up. 'Norpher 1: '''Norph, Norph! Huh? ''back to the picnic, Roland has another plate of crater tots. 'Roland: '''Who’s ready for more crater tots? Hot off the grill! ''back to the Norpher. '''Norpher 1: '''Heh, crater tots, tots, tots! '''Norpher 2: ''(Pops up from under Norpher 1.)'' Fogjuice! Juice, juice! two Norphers pop back down. Cut back to Melvin and Nor. Melvin is clutching his stomach as it gurgles. He then farts out a stream of fire from his nose and mouth as Nor grows shocked. Melvin: ''(Thumping at his chest.) Just a lot of gas. '''Nor: '(Holds out the FogJuice jug to Melvin.) Fogjuice! takes the jug and drinks from it. He smacks his lips and his face blasts upwards, while Nor watches it. It then lands back on his neck. Melvin hands the jug back to Nor, who is now grinning. Melvin: 'Aw w, thank you, pal! ''cut to where all Ingrids and Orbans are visible. Nikolai and Fletcher are playing volleyball in the background. Two burrows form in the ground behind them. 'Roland: '''Chow time, everybody! Come and get it! Hey, what the?! ''two Norphers pop out of the burrows, grabbing the Crater Tots and Oxy-juice and run off. In the background, Nikolai stares towards them as Fletcher knocks a volleyball at him, killing Nikolai. Cut back to the four foreground Morphers. 'Roland: '''You can run, but you cannot hide! ''(Shakes fist.) switches heads to Nor. '''Nor: (Sadly) ''Lunch go byebye. '''Melvin:' What is a Morpher to do?! (Sneezes) Bernard: (Pulls out two Morpher Wheels) ''We…morph! ''and Bernard grab onto a Morpher Wheel and Melvin and Nor-Man do the same. A machine with two large arms holding plungers pops out, suctioning the plungers onto the two Morpher pairs. Two “MORPH” splashes appear from under. All four: 'MORPH! ''to the Roland & Bernard Morph and Nor-Man & Melvin Morph. '''Nor-Man & Melvin Morph: ''(In Man’s voice.) We Morphed it… '''Roland & Bernard Morph: '(In Roland’s voice.) ''…Now let us fix it! ''Morphs zoom off. Cut to Norpher 2, holding the FogJuice and running while chanting. The NorMan & Melvin morph bounds after it. Cut to a section of pits in the ground. Norpher 2: ''(Unseen, echoing.) He h, Norph! ''morph sneezes fire into a gap, blasting flames through all of them. The Norpher screams as he is launched out of the trench. The Morph wipes his nostrils , Norpher 2 notices the Morph, and runs off, the Morph following. The Norpher eventually stops on a hill, flipping off the morph who mocks him, but loses his balance, skidding down the other side of the hill on his buttocks. Norpher 2: ''(Feebly holding the pitcher towards the Morph.) Uh, Norph? '''Nor-Man & Melvin Morph: '(Zooming in the air foot-down, with Melvin’s voice.) ''Fog…juice! ''Norpher runs off, but the Morph stomps on him, causing gravity rings to circle the ground. He grabs the pitcher and his face switches to Nor’s. Nor-Man & Melvin morph: ''(In Nor’s voice.) Juicejuice! I missed you! ''(Kisses the pitcher, lifts his foot to show the flattened Norpher attached to it.) ''Terrible Norpher! ''to Norpher 1 running in the road, holding the plate of Crater Tots over his face, nervously looking behind his back. Norpher 1: 'Norph, Norph, Norph… ''(Continues during the Morph’s dialogue) '''Roland & Bernard morph: ''(Running behind the Norpher) Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! Hup! ''[The Norpher is cornered at a wall. The Morph’s shadow covers the Norpher. Roland & Bernard Morph: '''Hold it right there! '''Norpher 1: ''(Tilting the plate towards his mouth.) Norph! '''Roland & Bernard morph: '(Holding a bottle of Roland Sauce) ''How about Roland Sauce with them Crater Tots, huh? ''back to the Norpher Norpher 1: ''(Grinning and nodding) Uhhuh! ''to close up of the Crater Tots, the Roland Sauce is poured on them. Cut to an infrared scan of the Norpher, a crosshair target pinpoints on him as he swallows all of the Crater Tots. His mouth puckers up as a splat noise is heard. Cut out to far into the background. After a beat, a sizable atomic explosion goes off. Cut to Roland, still wearing the apron, floating over to Nor-Man, Bernard, and Melvin. He is holding another plate of Crater Tots and the bottle of Roland Sauce. Roland: All right, soldiers! Another batch of Crater Tots, hot off the BBQ! (He skids to a stop, and pours the Roland Sauce onto the Crater Tots, then holds the plate out to the other three, who look a little nervous.) ''Any volunteers? ''Norpher, now singed, lands facedown. Bernard: '''Hehheh. No way, man! '''Man: ''(Switches faces.)'' We will pass. Melvin: Uh, I am allergic. Norpher 1: ''(Moans.)'' Roland: Welp, suit yourself. (Dumps the entire plate of Crater Tots into his mouth and chews them. He flinches in surprise and then his faces bursts off in a stream of fire. He then collapses onto the ground, while the other three laugh. Iris out onto his corpse.) Act 2 moon and Planet Morpher rotate as we go to a scene with the Ingrids and Orbans together. Fletcher: 'Well men, it is awesome to be here on the Morpher Moon. But why did you choose us? '''Man: '''We used our superior tech to pluck the first sign of life we could find in your pitiful world. ''(Switches faces.) 'Nor: '''That is you! Silly Plutoids. '''Orbans: ' (Laughing.) to the moon as the maelstrom appears showing bat shadows as it is covering the moon. 'Narrator Fletcher: '''But we were about to face a formidable threat, coming from the mysterious dark side of the moon! back to the Orbans as they stop laughing and the darkness covers them. 'Roland: '''Oh no! '''Nikolai: '''It is the whirlpool! '''Nor: '''The Glovers will be out! Ingrids and Orbans gather together as the scenery turns completely dark with hovering eyeballs staring at them. 'Fletcher: '“Glovers”? Who are they? 'Roland: '''They are the stuff nightmares are made of! Why the other night, I was telling little Nor a bedtime story when… to flashback scene of Nor-Man’s Bedroom with Roland and Nor, Nor is in his bed, while Roland pats his head. 'Roland: '''Alright, little space cadet. Nightnight. ''(Leaves.) '''Nor: ''(Gets up from his bed and stops him.)'' Tell me a story! (Switches faces.) Man: Tell the child a story! Roland: 'I cannot tell him a story because I already said “Nightnight”! '''Nor: '(Switches his head back.) Tell me a story! Tell me a story! (Bounces on his bed.) '''Roland: ''(Irritated, but has no other choice)'' Alright! I will tell you a f**king story… [Roland tells a story as Nor-Man’s bedroom disappears to outside of Orbantopia.] Roland: 'Outside the protective hightechnology walls of Orbantopia… to going underground of Orbantopia into a scenery completely dark. 'Roland: '…Way down below, in the deepest, darkest, cave… changes into dark pieces, forming into a creepy cave 'Roland: '…Lived the horrifying, mythical, Glovers!! [Roland comes into the scenery covered in pinkpurple colors with dark shades around his body as a flash of electricity with a baby cry playing in the background, cut to Roland in the bottom left corner of the scene, back in his original colors, with the rock shelter in the background.] 'Roland: '''My intel has nothing these mysterious Morphers… ''pieces in the scenery shape shifts into Gilbert, Boyd, and Valentine in eerie looks. 'Roland: '''Except they have giant bulging eyeballs, hairy bug legs, and razor sharp teeth! ''to Nor in his bed, scared. 'Nor: '''EEK!! Scary story! ''(Switches faces.) 'Man: '''I just made an asteroid in my spacesuit! ''to Roland continuing the story to Nor-Man. 'Roland: '''What is even eerier, is these Glovers have been known to pop up anywhere at anytime! ''slides to the entrance, cut to the Glovers outside of Nor-Man’s bedroom. '''Boyd: '''It is time... we met our... Orban neighbors. '''Gilbert: ''(Excited.)'' This is going to be… (Jumps and flaps his arms with a diamond iris in his eyeball.) …fabulous! (Lands back to the ground.) Valentine: 'Well, let us head on in and say “Howdy”! ''ingress opens with a doorbell sound heard as the Glovers head inside. Cut to Roland and Nor as the Glovers approach them. 'Glovers: '''Howdy! ''and Roland see them and become surprised. 'Roland: '''Oh, sh*t n***** k*** r**** spook frog! ''to Roland, Nor and Glovers together. '''Roland: (Having a seizure.) It is the Glovers! We are under attack! (Flops in Nor’s bed hiding next to Nor.) Take cover! flies into the room. Nikolai: 'Have no fear! Nikolai has arrived! Together, the Orbans are technologically undying! So back, you wouldbe threats! Do not even think about it! Prepare to feel high tech justice! ''pulls out a Morpher Wheel '''Nikolai: '''Orbans! Let us Merph! '''Roland: '''Yes, sir! '''Nor: '''Googoo gaga. '''All three: '''MERPH! '''Orbans Merph: ''(In Roland's voice.) Hahahaah! Justice of peace! ''blasters at the ground, then reflects right through his eyes, goes blind, then hits the mobile and his eyeballs go dizzy. Orbans Merph: (In Nor's voice.) ''Ha ah, Googoo gaga. ''Dies. Orbans Merph: Doi! Boyd: Me guess we... say hello other... time. Valentine: Um, that was scarilystrange. Gilbert: (flies) I thought it was... (flaps his arms with a diamond iris in his eye.) ...FAAAABULOUUUUUS! back to present. The Vampire Bats are now swarming as the Orbans and Ingrids dodge them. Roland: Well, that was a bit embarrassing. But lemme tell ya, those sneaky wights are inhabitants of…the dark side! Fletcher: Is…that a terrible thing? Roland: Are you fine with Nosferatu sucking blood out of your d**k?! to the shadows of three Fruit Bats popping up. Narrator Fletcher: We were suddenly surrounded by ugly smiles and fluorescent eyes! to the Ingrids. The Vampire Bats swoop all around them and through their legs, causing them to panic and shoo them off. Cut to Roland. Roland: Sound the alarm! The Glovers are upon us! (Shoots his long range pistols into the air once.) to a cavity opening. A sizable swarm of Fruit Bats come out of it, screeching like tires. The Glovers come out after, cackling. Boyd goes the incorrect way, but turns around. Cut to Valentine and Gilbert flying, Boyd joins them soon, still laughing. The three of them zoom downwards. Cut to three pathways: Gilbert chasing Nor-Man and Bernard, Valentine chasing Nikolai and Fletcher, and Boyd chasing Roland and Melvin. Cut to Roland and Melvin running off, Boyd hovering behind them. Roland is holding an Ingrid/Orban Morpher Wheel. Roland: Grab my Morpher Wheel! grabs it, the two are hoisted in the air screaming. The Morpher Wheel glows, and a robot monkey with cymbals and a spacesuit clangs the two together with a shriek. The Morph splash appears and the Roland & Melvin Morph is formed. Roland & Melvin Morph: (Has Roland’s voice, laughs. He then shoots plasma out of his hand cannons.) to Boyd. He is laughing still. Plasma lands in his mouth, making him fat. He then shoots out a moat of fire from his sphincter, then sighs in relief as smoke pours out of his anus. Cut back to the Roland & Melvin Morph, who is now covered in soot. He growls. Cut to Nor-Man and Bernard running from Gilbert. Bernard: (Panting.) What do they want?! Man: We assume they need to steal our spirits and consume our organs. Bernard: (Still panting.) Has anyone asked?! Nor: (Switches faces.) I think they are adorable! (Giggles, then switches back to Man) Man: (Holding out a Morpher Wheel.) Grab it! grabs onto the Morpher Wheel, laughing. Two robotic hands grab each of them, and flip them into a deck of shuffling cards. Bernard: Morph! Bernard & Nor-Man Morph is formed. He roars, breathing out a jet of fire. His top half changes to Nor’s eyeballs and he giggles. He flips back to the single eyeball and breathes fire. Cut to Gilbert. He is evilly laughing and flying towards them, but pauses and shrieks when he notices them. He flies off, with the Morph following. The Morph shoots beams of fire often towards Gilbert, who flies away from them, still shrieking. Cut to Nikolai and Fletcher running from Valentine. Fletcher is holding a Morpher Wheel. Fletcher: Well, I was saving this for a special occasion, but… grabs the Morpher Wheel. The two of them are electrocuted by a thunderbolt cloud which changes them into lighting and the two of them scream. The electricity merges them into one god. Nikolai and Fletcher: MORPH! Nikolai & Fletcher Morph is formed. He yells in Nikolai’s voice, and charges after Valentine, who is now running away, as dog whimpering sounds are heard. '''Nikolai & Fletcher Morph: (Laughs. Boyd and Gilbert scamper past him, also whimpering like dogs.)'' Huh? (The Roland & Melvin Morph and Bernard & Nor-Man Morph fly up next to him.) Well done! We have got them on the run! Bernard & Nor-Man Morph:'' '(Changes to Nor’s face and giggles for a while, then changes back to Bernard’s head as the three Morphes fly towards the Glovers)'' Let us get them! Glovers fly into a crater, with the three Morphes following. The three Morphes end up in a cave system and deMorph. '''Bernard: (Laughs.) So where are we? Nikolai: ''(As Bats start to surround him.)'' Seems we have entered the caves of the bad Glovers. Fletcher: Do not look now, we are surrounded! Nikolai: Well, then. We will need to run for it. to the Glovers. Gilbert: You are not going anywhere, gunslingers! You dare to enter the secret subterrane of the Glovers?! Valentine: (Waving his arm.) I am Valentine. Boyd: (Waving one of his arms.) I am Boyd! Gilbert: Please! I was having a dramatic moment! (Sighs.) And I am Gilbert. (Pulls out a Morpher Wheel.) Now, prepare to… Glovers all grab onto the Morpher Wheel as they spiral into the air as Gilbert vocalizes. A disco ball spins, then cuts to the Morpher Moon, which is pulsating to the beat of boombox music and has colorful beams of light coming out of the craters. Cut back to the disco ball, which breaks as the Merph splash appears behind it and the Glovers Merph is formed. Glovers Merph: …Partay! dances as two vampire bats join him behind him. Cheering is heard in the background as lights flash. Cut to Nikolai and Fletcher. Nikolai: Huh, I guess they are not creatures that will suck blood out of our testes after all! to the Glovers Merph above the Ingrids and Orbans. He splits up, and the tribes dances. There are Fruit Bats in the background dancing as well. Narrator Fletcher: Turns out, the Glovers were awesome guys! They wanted to Morph with the rest of us! So, we all had a great Glovers rock shelter rave! made up of corloful squares fill the screen. Bernard and Tess are in two of them. The panels crush together with a lightning cloud and a Morph splash as the Bernard & Tess Morph is formed. The panels shift to two of Nor-Man and Glender. The two of them are crashed together in a slime volcano as a Morph splash appears, forming the Nor-Man & Glomp Morph. The panels shift to two of Flain and Gilbert. They too are crushed together as a bonfire burst and the Morph splash appears, forming the Gilbert & Florence Morph. The panels wipe to the exterior of Morpher Moon. Cut to the inside of the caves. Gilbert, Nor-Man, Bernard, and Melvin are there. Bernard: (Laughs.) ''Why do the Glovers live on the dark side of the moon, anyway, Gilbert? '''Melvin': Yeah, it is so dark! Nor: (Switches faces.) ''I am terrified! '''Gilbert': Horrified of the dark? Are you joking? We Glovers love the dark. That is where the fun is! Bernard: Fun? Gilbert: That is right, mister. The dark is where we Glovers shine! Let me show you. to an auditorium scene, where multiple bats are in the audience, six fly on stage and perform a kick line as well. Gilbert flies in, wearing boots and a cloak. Gilbert: Hello, hello, all you little trolls out there! Welcome to the fantabulous Glover Adits! So glad you could join us for a ton of fun! ditches his paenula, cut to the audience where Nor-Man, Melvin, and Bernard are cheering. Gilbert: ♪You know, it is heaven down here, in the dankly dark. ♪ ♪Where the light nary shine, yet the joy is a spark! ♪ ♪We are cavernous, babe, down in the Glovers grotto. ♪ ♪So unleash your inner gnoll, because we shall party a-lot-o! ♪ ♪If you are gonna hang around here, we have one thing to tell: ♪ ♪A law was handed down to us, without it we would all be to hell! ♪ and Valentine Morph. Gilbert & Valentine Morph: ''(In Gilbert’s voice)'' ♪It is the one gold rule that shall always be in your brain! ♪ ♪Do not try to unclog the Gravity Drain! ♪ ♪Melt you in acid rian! ♪ Bats: ♪The Gravity Drain! ♪ to Bernard, his eyeballs have gleamed with the drain's image. Bernard: Hehheh…gravity drain?! Hehhehheh…uh…I am going for popcorn! (Runs off.) Melvin: Get me a bag, too! Gilbert & Valentine Morph: ♪So embrace the darkness, drive with a lane! ♪ ♪Even though it is tempting, never unclog the drain! ♪ ♪Should you yank out that cork, then you are sure to see, ♪ ♪That we all all be incinerated, in a storm of acidic pee! ♪ Gilbert & Valentine Morph combine with Boyd and a Bat, making the Glovers Merph 2. Glovers Merph 2: ♪Do not unclog that drain! ♪ Bernard: ♪I will unclog the drian! ♪ Glovers Merph 2: ♪Never remove the cork and chain, ♪ Melvin and Man: ♪Do not unclog that drain! ♪ to Bernard struggling to pull out the cork, but he then gets an idea and leaves. Glovers Merph 2: ♪Bend you like a cane! ♪ Bats: ♪Do not unclog the drain! ♪ to Bernard holding onto Roland, who is holding a Morpher Wheel. Roland: Hey there, cadet, what are you up to? Do not do that! Whoa! Roland and Bernard: Morph! forces the two of them to Morph as the two of them are electrocuted, causing the Bernard & Roland Morph to be formed. Bernard & Roland Morph: (With Bernard’s voice.) ''Hahah! '''Glovers Merph 2:' ♪You will be encased in fog if stop the clog! ♪ Bats: ♪Do not unclog the drain! ♪ Glovers Merph 2: Fabulous! to Bernard & Roland Morph lifting the cork. Cut to Nor and Melvin gasping in horror. Cut back to the Morph, he is evilly laughing. He then gets sucked into the abyss. Cut to the audience, also being pulled in now. Glovers Merph 2: '♪You will be slogged if you get it unclogged! ♪ ''to Nor and Melvin in the audience eating popcorn. The popcorn is sucked away, and soon they are as well. Eventually, the background and stone formations are sucked up, leaving a blank white background. '''Glovers Merph 2: Oh, yes! to exterior of Morpher Moon, which is sucked up as well entirely with a pop, leaving the Glovers Merph in a blank white background. Glovers Merph 2: Ohhoho, wonderful! (Breaks his guitar.) ''Yes! Thank you! Goodnight! ''Merph walks offstage as a large Morpher Wheel fills the screen with chasms in the colors. Gilbert pops out of the green one, Zak out of the violet one, Nikolai out of the yellow one, Sheldon out of the scarlet one, Bernard out of the blue one, Sid out of the purple one, Gordon out of the red one, and Maggie out of the orange one. A huge Howard jumps down, and uses his fingers to bound each Morpher in a game of WhackAMole. Each Morpher forms a letter of the word “Morphers”, which glows as the Morpher Wheel fills the background when done. Vanish to the Morpher Moon exterior, which is still pulsing with light and sound. Cut deep to the exterior. Melvin is sitting on a crater, staring at Planet Morpher and cries. Cut to the inside of the caves, Fletcher and Bernard are inside, Bernard drinking a shot of beer. Bernard: Wow, these bloodsucking moon emos really know how to throw a party! (Laughs, the two of them look up to hear Melvin’ crying.) Fletcher: Do you hear something? Bernard: Yeah, it sounds like Melvin. (Laughs.) to Melvin crying, Bernard and Fletcher pop up into the crater next to him. Bernard: Oh, there you are, Melvin. How come you are not at the party? (Laughs.) Melvin: I miss home. It is so far away, how are we ever gonna get back to Planet Morpher? Fletcher: I miss home, too! Bernard: Hehheh, you know what they say: there is no place like home! (Laughs.) three cry as the color fades to black and white. Cut back to the campsite. Bernard and Melvin are sobbing. Fletcher: Hey, it is fine, guys! It was all a dream! (The two stop crying.) Bernard: Huh? Really? None of it was real? Fletcher: Of course not, I was only dreaming! There is no such thing as Glovers and Orbans! out, the Glovers and Orbans are standing at the campsite, looking shocked. Glovers and Orbans: What?! We do not exist?! Glovers and Orbans cry, with Bernard and Melvin crying again too, as Fletcher dryly glares at the screen. Cut to outer space, where the two Norphers are still hovering. Norpher: Are you f**king kidding me? satellite flies through space, aiming a feed down. Cut to a green and staticfilled screen of the Orbans, Ingrids, and Glovers, still crying. Panning out, it is a cave filled with jeering Norphers. Cut to a podium, Major Norpher walks up and is surprised. Major Norpher: Huh? More of them? Now there is Morphers on the moon! This is unacceptable! If Monarch Norpher gets word of this, he is going to blow his top! back to the crowd of Norphers. A thumping noise shakes the stadium. The jeering Norphers now grow cowardly. A heavy breathing noise is heard as Major Norpher turns around in shock as he salutes while a shadow covers him. Cut to Monarch Norpher stomping into the background, silhouetted. Only his eyeballs are visible. King Norpher: Norph…Norph…Norph! back to Major Norpher, now covered in shadow. Major Norpher: Um, sir! Um, I was about to report and— King Norpher: Morphers! Norpher passes out and falls off of the rafter. Extreme close up to King Norpher’s head as a growling noise is heard. The screen fades to black, leaving only his eyeballs. The episode ends.